Winx Club - Episode 319
|pe = Valtor's Box |ne = The Pixies' Charge}} At the Last Moment is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Stella's father King Radius announces that he is going to marry Countess Cassandra. The Winx go to Solaria to help Stella stop the wedding. They must sneak past the guards and find a way to stop Cassandra and Chimera from taking over Solaria. Plot Countess Cassandra and Chimera are in the Hall of the Universe as they gaze at the display of the galaxies. They revel in their soon-to-be throne after the wedding ceremony. Ready to rule with an iron fist and securing their places as Queen and Crown Princess of Solaria, terrorizing those who dare to trespass them. Cassandra is almost finished with her wedding arrangements and had placed extra security to prevent entry to any "undesirable persons". She also continues to plug malicious things about Stella into King Radius's head and explaining why Stella is not allowed at the wedding. After dance class, the Winx gather in Stella's room to watch the news about the Solarian wedding. Stella is now frantic as she knows she needs to stop Cassandra as soon as possible or her father, and their people, will fall into the hands of Cassandra and Chimera. She and the Winx find Nova and Stella asks her if she has any insider news. As they debate on what they should pose as to get past the ceremony's checkpoints Nova tells them to disguise themselves as The Flying Hover Cyclists. Although with some disagreement from Stella (mainly because of the outfits) the girls start learning the basics of hoverbiking from the Specialists. Meanwhile, Musa and Riven start to have a bit of a spat. With Musa telling Riven that the bike is not working properly. The latter disagrees with her but she is firm on her statement. After training, Aisha and Musa have a girl-talk in which Musa confines in her about Riven. When Musa questions about being with someone who does not fully trust you Aisha gives her the ultimatum - do not stay with them. Although she hoped she had not offended her friend Musa agrees. Musa also brings up Ophir which immediately annoys Aisha, though Musa finds this amusing. The Specialists also have their own boy-talk as they chide Riven on his attitude with Helia delivering the final blow - should Riven continue acting like a jerk, he will lose Musa. Forever. The next day, Chimera wakes up annoyed by the sunlight in her room. But as her handmaidens ready her for the day, she smiles and laughs deviously as this day will be the day she becomes the new Crown Princess of Solaria. The Winx themselves complete their hoverbike training and receive their biker outfits from their boyfriends. While Cassandra and Chimera prepare for the ceremony the Winx and Specialists begin their plan to rid Cassandra and Chimera. They successfully steal the hoverbikes from The Flying Hover Cyclists and take their place. Upon arriving at the ceremony's location the Master of Ceremonies approaches them and allows them to use a practice course before their performance. Luckily, Aisha's hoverbiking skills allows them pass the checkpoint. The ceremony begins and Stella, no longer able to standby, begin furiously stomping her way into the ceremonial tent with her friends right beside her. As the officiant begins his speech protocol Stella interrupts surprising everyone. Stella reveals to her people that Cassandra and Chimera is an accomplice of Valtor and seek to usurp the Solarian throne. Cassandra tries to deceive the people but Stella shows everyone the Mark of Valtor on her father's neck. Chimera also tries to defuse Stella's claims as the people begin to believe their princess by reasoning that Stella is "a spoiled brat". Stella does not even bat an eye and transforms to deal with her. Chimera is angrily taken aback and Cassandra orders the guards to capture the Winx. While the Winx are distracted, Cassandra has Chimera deal with their enemies while she finishes the ceremonial rights. However, fellow citizens approach the King and they notice that he is not himself so they try to take down Cassandra only for her to blast them away. She quickly takes Radius and the officiant to a safe place to finish the ceremony. Tecna sees this and alerts Stella. Her friends tell her to go while they handle the guards and Stella proceeds to follow her father and Cassandra. Chimera tries to prevent her but Stella easily overpowers her. Stella gets closer to her father only for Chimera to appear again, trying to stop her. Stella, having enough, stops her completely in her tracks. She then quickly teleports to her father and Cassandra. Cassandra tries to escape but Stella prevents her and Cassandra falls to her knees, admitting defeat. After that, she frees her father with her fairy dust and they happily reunite. Radius and Stella then return to their friends and people with Chimera and Cassandra tied up. Chimera had the gale to threaten Stella into another duel but is then told to shut up by her mother. Radius then orders the guards to place them in the dungeons as punishment for treachery. Afterwards, Stella and her friends joins Radius on the balcony as he watches his doves fly free after being caged by Cassandra. Stella then assures Bloom that she will be able to find her birth parents because today proved that Valtor is beatable. Tecna then detects movements below them. Flora initially believes that those are the doves but when Tecna looks down - it is the cyclists they "borrowed" the hoverbikes from. She then realize, they need to leave! Fast! Radius jokes about covering for them and they all have a good laugh. Major Events *King Radius is still under Cassandra's control. *Cassandra finishes her wedding plans. *The Winx learn how to ride Wind riders. *Riven is given a stern warning from Helia that Musa will break up with him if he does not change. *Stella defeats Chimera and Cassandra. *Stella frees her father, King Radius, from Cassandra's control. *King Radius calls off his marriage to Cassandra. *Cassandra and Chimera are sent to the dungeons. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Helia *Villains **Cassandra **Chimera **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Stormy ***Darcy *Royalty **Radius *Alfea Students **Nova **Lolina **Katy **Kaie **Kimmy **Francis **Karina *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Animals **Kiko Spells Used *Solar Blast - Used against Chimera. *"Aisha Enchantix" - An incorrect name for unknown attack spell used by Aisha against the Flying Hover Cyclists Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is episode features the one of many times that Musa and Riven go through relationship issues. *This episode marks the last appearances of Countess Cassandra and Chimera. Differences Between Cinélume, 4Kids and Nickelodeon Versions *In the Cinélume and Nickelodeon dubs, they were wearing their dance class outfits, but the class was removed in the 4Kids dub. *In the 4Kids dub, the girls transform into their Enchantix forms together for the first time. *In the 4Kids dub, Aisha (Layla) has her original Enchantix colors instead of her new ones. *In the Nickelodeon dub, King Radius refers to Chimera as a witch when asking the guards to imprison her and Cassandra, even though she proclaimed herself a fairy. Whether this was revealing her true nature or was merely an insult is unknown. Mistakes *In one scene, a frame of Tecna's device in her hand is present before she even pulls it up to check it. *When Bloom reaches out to ruffle Stella's hair, the sleeves on her wrists are missing. *While holding the Agador Box right before he scolds the Trix, Valtor's gloves are missing. *When Valtor comments on how he knows everything, he is wearing a red collar. *As Musa says that there is something wrong with the bike, her pigtails can be seen flowing in the wind. But when she stops the bike, they are gone. *When Riven places his hand on Musa's shoulder, part of his palm goes through her shoulder. *While Tune is talking about helping Musa, her lips disappear for a split second. *While the Winx are practicing alone, they are in their civilian clothes. Suddenly, they are wearing the biker outfits before receiving them. *When Riven asks Musa if she would have preferred a different color for her biker outfit, his wristbands were missing. *In the scene where Stella uses her Solar Blast spell against Chimera, which breaks her scepter, Chimera's sleeves and the middle part of her dress are missing. *In one scene, the lines on Stella's civilian outfit are missing. *While the Winx look at a tied-up Chimera in captivity, Tecna's hair is not long like it is supposed to be while she is in her Enchantix. Also, the braid on Bloom's head is colored blue like her heart barrettes. *In one scene, Tecna has underwings from her old Enchantix design. *In the scene where Radius tells the Winx to "follow the doves", Aisha is in her Enchantix form while Musa is missing. *Before Stella uses her fairy dust, her tendrils are positioned behind her head for a split second. *After Radius is freed from Cassandra's spell, Cassandra's face is over her veil instead of under it. WCEp319Mistake(1).png|Bloom's wrist sleeves are missing. WCEp319Mistake(2).png|Valtor's red collar. WCEp319Mistake(3).png|Riven's palm goes through Musa's shoulder. Notice Musa's hair. WCEp319Mistake(3.1).png|Now her hair is missing. WCEp319Mistake(4).png|Tune's mouth goes missing. WCEp319Mistake(5).png|Riven's wristbands are missing. Chimera's Ring of Solaria - Episode 319 (3).jpg|Chimera's outfit lacks its sleeves and middle part. CassaRadiEp319(7).png|Cassandra's veil is not covering her face. WCEp319Mistake(6).png|Tecna's hair is not long. 319_Tecna_Enchantix_Mistake.jpg|Tecna's underwings are present. 319-Aisha_Enchantix_Mistake.jpg|Notice Aisha is in her Enchantix and Musa is missing. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes